<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety and Peace by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684625">Safety and Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, I took my original characters, and threw them into the Resident Evil universe, made them assassins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn and Ella are assassins sent to Raccoon City to take out Albert Wesker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safety and Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly my friend, Ryan's (<a href="https://twitter.com/RelentlessRyan">Follow him on Twitter</a> He's great) fault. We were both playing a lot of Assassin's Creed when I said my brain kept coming up with "What if..." scenarios where other movies/TV shows/video games had Templars and the Assassins. And he's like "Resident Evil" then basically plots out how to include assassins into the first couple of Resident Evil games. And instead of just saying "That was a nice conversation." and continuing with my life, I started writing something. And instead of asking "What assassins from the already existing assassins can I use?" I took some of my original characters that I use in my original stuff and said "You guys are going to be assassins! Fun, right?!" <br/>This is just an opening for the whole idea. No action. Nothing really interesting. But I had fun writing it, so bleh.</p>
<p>And it counts for my writing challenge thing because Assassin's Creed AU is on my spreadsheet. So, yay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella followed her partner, Flynn, into the Bureau in Elmville. The target, Albert Wesker, was last seen in Raccoon City, and Elmville had the closest Bureau. </p>
<p>To the public, the bureau was a research library. Full of dusty books and old newspapers. To the Assassin brotherhood, it was where assassins could rest and get information on their missions.</p>
<p>A woman with blonde hair pulled up into a bun walked out of a backroom, arms full of books. She didn’t speak until after she had set the books on a nearby desk.</p>
<p>“Safety and peace,” she said brushing her hands off on her black pencil skirt. Ella decided she looked like a stereotypical librarian in a movie that would take her hair down, do a hair flip, and suddenly become sexy. </p>
<p>“Safety and peace,” Flynn replied, as he bowed his head to her.</p>
<p>“Safety and peace,” Ella said, doing the same.</p>
<p>“You have three days to gather information and complete your assignment,” the woman continued. </p>
<p>“Destiny is not much for small talk,” Flynn said. Ella looked at him to see he had pushed his hood off, messing up his short brown hair, and he was grinning. </p>
<p>“It happens when one has to deal with conceited Novices and stressed-out grad students all the time,” the woman - Destiny - replied.</p>
<p>“I can imagine,” Flynn said.</p>
<p>“Be careful. Something is going on in Raccoon City,” Destiny said handing Flynn a manilla envelope.</p>
<p>“That is why we’re here,” Ella said.</p>
<p>“You are here to eliminate the threat that your target poses,” Destiny said.</p>
<p>“Are they not responsible for what is happening in the city?” Flynn asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Possibly,” Destiny said. “That isn’t your concern. Wesker is your concern.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://gingerann.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23">Twitter</a>.</p>
<p>Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>